


Shower Songs

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, i think im finally over my writers block, no romantic involvement, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was singing in the shower and you heard and asked me to sing louder ROOMMATE AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Luke was showering after dance practice and Michael was outside the bathroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Songs

“Good practice guys.” Luke’s dance instructor said as the class dismissed.

Luke walked over and grabbed his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and exiting the dance hall. He walked the short distance from the hall to his apartment with the hot sun beating down on his already sweaty back.

Luke walked into his shared apartment and dropped his bag by the door. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle and drank half of it. He closed the cap and headed into the living room to find his now blue-haired roommate playing his video game.

“Hey Michael.” Luke said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

“Hey.” Michael said quickly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m back. I’ll be taking a shower if you need me.” Luke said, getting off the couch and grabbing his dance bag before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Luke dropped his bag off in his room and grabbed clothes to change into after his shower.

Luke walked into the bathroom and set the temperature of the shower. He played his music on his phone before quickly taking his clothes off and stepping into the cool shower.

He sighed as the water felt cool against his hot skin. It felt nice to relax after a long day of hard work at the dance studio.

Luke smiled as he heard Lost In Stereo come on. He grabbed the shampoo bottle to use as the microphone and started to sing along. He smiled as the chorus came around.

“She’s dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo. She's out of control, so beautiful. Lost in stereo. And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know. I'm losing hope 'cause she's so lost in stereo. Lost in stereo.” Luke sang along.

He was ready for the second verse when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He paused as his eyes widened.

“Hey Luke?” Michael’s voice came through the door. “Could you sing louder? I can’t hear you over the water running.”

Luke blushed at the thought of Michael actually listening to him sing. It was kinda weird that Michael was outside the bathroom door while Luke was showering, but Luke didn’t mind at this point.

“Yeah sure.” Luke felt himself smile. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved the attention from his roommate. The chorus cam around again and Luke was ready.

“She’s dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo. She's out of control, so beautiful. Lost in stereo. And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know. I'm losing hope 'cause she's so lost in stereo. Lost in stereo.” Luke sang as loud as his voice could. He figured his throat would hurt from the near-screaming, but it was worth it in his opinion.

All too soon the song ended and Luke quickly finished his shower, still singing along to the songs on his phone.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. He put on his clothes and grabbed his phone, turning the volume down a little bit. He opened the door and was greeted with a Michael on the other side.

“Hey Luke.” Michael said, slightly blushing, but still looking confident.

“Hey.” Luke didn’t know what else to say to someone who was listening to you sing outside the bathroom door.

“You have a really pretty voice.” Michael said, causing Luke to smile at the blue-haired boy’s comment.

“Thanks.”

“You should really sing more often. I know the guitar. We could maybe record together some time.” Michael suggestion sounded like a great idea to Luke.

“Yeah, I would love that.” Luke said as Michael returned his smile. They stood like that, smiling at each other until Michael spoke up.

“Do you want me to order in supper or are you feeling like a chef tonight?” Michael asked.

“Let’s just order in. I’m tired from dancing.” Luke said, not really wanting to cook.

“Pizza it is then.” Michael said before leaving Luke standing outside the bathroom.

Luke smiled to himself as he walked to the living room. Michael’s paused game was on the TV and an empty can of Monster was on the coffee table. Luke sat down on the couch and waited for Michael to return.

“The pizza’s ordered.” Michael said, sitting next to Luke and grabbing his control to unpause the game. Luke watched in amazement as Michael easily cleared the level. Michael was really good at his video games. Luke had a lot to learn about his roommate.

The doorbell pulled Luke out of his reverie.

“I’ll get it.” Luke said, getting up off the couch and opening the door. He paid the pizza man and brought in the two pizzas.

“Did we really need two pizzas, Michael?” Luke asked, setting the pizzas down on the coffee table.

“Yeah, one for you and one for me.” He said, pausing his game and grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

“How did you know I like cheese?” Luke asked, looking at the other pizza.

“Lucky guess, but you seem like a cheese guy.” Michael said. Luke didn’t know what looking like ‘a cheese guy’ was, but he didn’t complain. He grabbed a slice and started to eat.

“We need drinks.” Michael announced, taking his pizza with him into the kitchen. He reappeared with two Pepsis in his hand. He handed one to Luke and opened the other one for himself.

“Thanks.” Luke said. Michael nodded and unlocked his phone, probably going on Twitter. Luke watched Michael for a little bit before coming to a conclusion: Maybe living with Michael was going to be a lot more fun than Luke first thought.


End file.
